


Kira's 3rd Birthday

by Winona_Ryder



Category: Beetlejuice (1988)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Wish, F/F, F/M, One Shot, Party Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1988-03-30
Updated: 1988-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winona_Ryder/pseuds/Winona_Ryder
Summary: Skye, Lydia, and Beetlejuice are planning Kira's 3rd birthday party, Kira is excited for her birthday party, cause she is with her family that love her a lot.
Relationships: Kira Hart & Beetlejuice, Skye & Lydia Deetz





	Kira's 3rd Birthday

Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice are planning Kira's birthday party, she is really excited but all the parties she had always turned out disastrous, she always cried cause none of them had gone right. They are hoping this one turns out better than the other 2 birthdays she has had. While Kira is resting, they are getting everything set up, with her favorite theme, she loves everything goth especially the decorations, and gifts, they put the gifts, drinks and cake on the table, and wait for Kira to come downstairs so they can start the party.

"Everything is ready the games are set up" Skye said.

"Yeah, the drinks, and gifts are already on the table" Lydia said.

After they got the games, favorite drinks in the cups, and plating set up, they look up at the top of the stairs and see Kira walking down in her favorite black outfit, smiling, hoping this party turns out better than the other 2 that had been worse. Kira walks over to Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice hugging them, then looks at her favorite theme, decorations, gifts, drink, but doesn't see the cake yet.

"Happy birthday Kira" Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice said.

"Thank you so much" Kira said in a quiet voice.

They played party games but she lost to Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice, which she really didn't care about. After they played party games, she started opening gifts, and put them in a pile but Beetlejuice teleported them into their room so she can look at them later if she wanted too. Finally the cake came out it was her favorite Gothic Black Velvet Birthday Cake with 3 candles on it for her to make a wish.

"Happy Birthday to You"  
"Happy Birthday to You"  
"Happy Birthday, Kira"  
"Happy Birthday to You"  
"How old are you now"  
"4 more candles to light"  
"On your Gothic Black Velvet Birthday Cake"  
"Hope all your wishes come true"  
"Now let's celebrate" Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice sang.

Kira made a wish, blew out the candles, took the candles out of the cake, cut the cake, gave Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice a piece then enjoyed the cake, cleaned up all the mess, and put the leftover cake in the fridge for the next day. They all went to bed and slept until morning, She had the best birthday ever.


End file.
